The Offence
The Offence is a 1972 British drama film directed by Sidney Lumet, based upon the 1968 stage play This Story of Yours by John Hopkins. It stars Sean Connery as police detective Johnson, who kills suspected child molester Kenneth Baxter (Ian Bannen) while interrogating him. The film explores Johnson's varied, often aggressive attempts at rationalizing what he did, revealing his true motives for killing the suspect in a series of flashbacks. Trevor Howard and Vivien Merchant appear in major supporting roles. Plot summary Detective-Sergeant Johnson (Connery) has been a police officer for 20 years, and is deeply affected by the murders, rapes, and other violent crimes he has investigated. He is plagued by images of violence, and is losing his mind under the strain. His anger surfaces while interrogating Kenneth Baxter (Bannen), who is suspected of raping a young girl; by the end of the interrogation, Johnson has beaten him to death. Johnson is suspended and returns home for the night, and gets into a violent argument with his wife, Maureen (Vivien Merchant). The following day, Johnson is interrogated by Detective Superintendent Cartwright (Trevor Howard), and during the long interrogation flashbacks show the events during the night when Johnson killed Baxter. The flashbacks portray Baxter — whose guilt or innocence is left ambiguous — taunting Johnson during the interrogation, insinuating that he secretly wants to commit the sort of sex crimes he investigates. Johnson at first flies into a rage and strikes Baxter, but he eventually admits that he does indeed harbour obsessive fantasies of murder and rape. He then tearfully begs Baxter to help him. When Baxter recoils from him in disgust, Johnson snaps and kills him. The film ends with another flashback, this time of Johnson attacking the police officers who pulled him off Baxter, and muttering, "God...my God..." as he realizes what he has done. Cast *Sean Connery as Detective Sergeant Johnson *Trevor Howard as Lieutenant Cartwright, Detective Superintendent *Vivien Merchant as Maureen Johnson *Ian Bannen as Kenneth Baxter *Peter Bowles as Detective Inspector Cameron *Derek Newark as Frank Jessard *Ronald Radd as Lawson *John Hallam as Panton *Richard Moore as Garrett *Anthony Sagar as Hill *Maxine Gordon as Janie Edmonds, The Raped Girl *Hilda Fenemore as Woman on the common *Rhoda Lewis as Woman at the school *Cynthia Lund as Child at the school *Howard Goorney as Lambert Production When Connery agreed to return as James Bond in Diamonds Are Forever, United Artists pledged to back two of Connery's film projects of his own free choosing, including free choice for his own role, provided they would be costing $2 million or less. The Offence, made under the working title of Something Like the Truth due to Connery's choice of Hopkins' script, was shot in March and April 1972 in and around Bracknell, Berkshire (scenes were shot in the Wildridings Mill Pond area and also Easthampstead's Point Royal) with a budget of $900,000 (£385,000 at that time). The action sequences of the physical interaction between Connery and Bannen were designed by an uncredited Bob Simmons, who had designed similar action scenes for the Bond films. It is the composer Sir Harrison Birtwistle's only film score. United Artists finally released The Offence in 1973. It was a commercial failure and did not yield a profit for nine years, even going unreleased in several markets, including France, where it did not premiere until 2007. United Artists pulled out of the deal and the next project, a film version of Macbeth that Connery was to direct, was scotched by Roman Polanski's adaptation. Reception "The Offence is an important film for study because its release coincides with the 'rediscovery' of family violence and child sexual abuse in the 1970s." —Adrian Schober, The Journal of Popular Film and Television DVD releases In 2004, MGM UK released a DVD of the film which contained no extras or trailers. Simultaneous releases from MGM were made in other PAL format countries, such as Germany and Australia. On 20 October 2008, the film was again released on DVD in the UK by Optimum Releasing, again without extras or trailers. A French Region 2 DVD, preserving the film's original ratio of 1:1.66, became available in 2009. In April 2010, MGM put the film out on a U.S. DVD-R "on demand" for the first time. It is available as an exclusive from Amazon.com and contains no extras. In 2014 the film was released on Blu-ray in the US, and in 2015 it was released in the UK in the same format. References External links * * * Original theatrical trailer for The Offence ru:Оскорбление Category:1972 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s crime drama films Category:British films Category:British drama films Category:British crime films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on plays Category:United Artists films Category:Films directed by Sidney Lumet Category:Films about child sexual abuse